My Master's Love
by The Anime Chosen One
Summary: inuyasha is a prince of an demon empire.kagome is the granddauther of the the village pristess.what happens when Inu's army raids kag's village and end up being inu's sex maid slave will they fall for each other or will he just use her read to find out
1. Chapter 1

My Master's Love

I do not own Inuyasha . I could but I don't

Ok I completely changed the story there no jewel, no kikyo, no time jumping well so ya. If you don't like too bad(jk) this my story.

This is also my first ficfic so if do review be nice and here the thing I don't care if you don't review or what you review I don't write for your approval but if you do review thank you. On with the story

Chapter one: the day of a start and a end.

As the day started off it seem like any other day as I stood watching the village. "Kagome grandmother wants to see." I turned to see my little Sota call me. "O okay tell her I be there later." I said. "She said now Kagome." He replied. "Aright all ready I'm going." As I pushed my long black hair out me face. I walked into the hut "Kagome we need to talk," "Okay grandma what about? " I asked her as I sat down. "It about ye." She said. "What about me?" I asked. "Ye are old enough to become a priestess and" "No grandma." I interrupted "I thought I told you I don't want to become a priestess." I said angrily. "KAGOME!" she shouted make me finch.

She sighed. "Kagome ye are fifteen now and I not as young as I use to be and I will not be here for not much longer and I" "I know grandma but I just want to be a ordinary girl. " I interrupted again. "I know ye do but yeare not ordinary and …uh… just finish your chores." She said. "Okay grandma" I said sounded sadly. As soon I got up there was a explosion as we ran outside one the villagers came running shout "Lady Kaede there's a demon army coming from the west" "Oh no Inunotasho (I think that is his name.) is raid villages again Kagome go find your brother " she told. I got my bow and started running as fast as I could towards the fields where he and his friends play.

As I head to the field I face a bunch of demons all of them strong but weak enough that I could kill them. Until I'd ran into a demon centipede. I tried shooting it with an arrows but it was to fast and dodged it and it strike at my side. Unfortunately I was not fast in enough to dodge all of her attack but I did manage to put an arrow in her head. I cried in pain when I pull out her claws from my side. I tried my best to bandage my wound as I continued my way to the field.

As I got there I saw some of Sota's friends out cold and as I ran more I saw a man with long white and dog ears make me question if he was human. He turned to meet me with his golden eyes. He turned more and that when I spotted Sota struggling to get out his grip. As he looked at me he said "Kagome run." "Let go of my brother." I shout as I shot an arrow at the demon but he blocked it make it split in two but let go of Sota. He stated to run towards me as the demon said "stupid human" as he struck at me. I managed to dodge his attack but he quickly tripping me and pin me on the ground. He started to choke me but then Sota out of nowhere cried out "let go of my sister." Jamming the pointed end of the broken arrow into the back of his knee. He growled as he hit Sota with his fist. I got up quickly shot another arrow this time landing it on his back. He growled in pain as he tried to pull out the arrows. As I grab Sota's hand and started running he pulled out his sword and slamming sword at the ground say "Wind scar." Then all of sudden I saw a bright light and before I knew it I was pined against a tree while the demon was choking me as I look down I saw Sota out cold I tried reaching him but thing started going black all I heard was "Don't worry I make sure that they take good care of him at the mines" He said before I fainted .end of chapter one

Next chapter when in chains

well there you are my first chapter of my fanfic review if you want and if you like and just to make it clear just cus i say i don't care if you review does mean i don't want to know what you think. and i know that this chapter was a short but i promise the other chapters will be longer so if anyone has question i be more then happy to answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I do own inuyasha ok. Good **

**Alright I got a lot people adding my story and reviewing I mean for a story that just started. I woke up checked my email and had a lot of fanfiction mail which is pretty awesome. Ok I know I sort rush into the story and mess up a little but I try to fix that. Oh and warning lemons are in my story if you haven't figure it out yet. Anyway thanks for adding my story and for reviewing**

**On with chapter two. When in chains**

As I started to open my eyes I couldn't fell my body, I was completely drain I could barely keep my eyes opened ,I tried remembered what happened, but all I could remember was a pair of golden eyes looking at my. Then that when it hit me I remembered all that happened. The talk, the demons, my brother. I tried moving my arms but the tied behind me. I tried standing but a surge of pain came from my side.

I remembered I got a wound from fighting the lady centipede. I signed I looked a round try to figure out where I'm but all I could tell that I was in wagon people or something outside. I carefully moved to the head of the wagon try to see if I could hear something about what going on. It was hard to hear them but I did mange to hear some of what they were saying. "Man I … … to… …."" Ya me … … so why … … human … …own wagon?" "Ohh you … … this human …. …. land a hit … lord Inu -…" "Wow really … …something in store for her…." "Ya poor girl… " "Yup she … ...something alright haha…aha" The both stared laughing. I move back where I was because I didn't want to hear anymore.

I was too afraid to hear anymore, I know who they were talking about, I was afraid about what was going to happened to me. All I could think about was my brother and my grandmother I was wondering what happened to them. Were they still alive, were they fine and where they were. I wished I knew I wised I could go back and tell them I loved them. I stared to cry. I know that I might never see them again and I hate it. I knew I could have done something but I was too weak to do anything I hate myself for it.

I keep on cry till I felt I couldn't cry no more. I looked up and there was a small window I started to watch the sky and the clouds. For some reason watching the sky always made me feel better it was like I no longer was in the real world like I no longer had any problems. I kept watching the sky till night took over and the Moon and stars shined, I kept watching till I went to sleep.

**Early some time in the morning**

The wagon came to quick stop making me fall on my side and make me wake up "oww." I sat up wondering what going on .There was a lot of noise coming from outside. The door stared to open but it too bright for me to see anything but then something grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. "Get out here." said a large rat demon. "Hey let go of me" I said trying get free "stop you're bitching and move it" he said drag me out of the wagon. He got me on the ground. "get up." He reach for me and pick me up.

That when I made my move to escape. I stomp his foot hard so he let go of me. He let out a yelp that when I stared to run but he caught and pinned me the side of the wagon. He raises his hand to hit me but someone stop him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" the diver said "oh and why not ohh sir Miroku I didn't know that…." the demon rat replied looking a little scared. "It aright and no that actually the lord's new pet" Miroku said with a little smile. The demon rat suddenly the got happy and blushed when he looked at me then turned back at the driver. "oh really hahaha then I take extra care of her" he pick me up put me over his shoulder. "Hey wait, where you taking me, what did he meant by pet" I asked angrily "All in good time." He said sounding happy. "wait" I shouted.

He carried me into a village full of demons it looked like an ordinary village and even seem like one but there were demons. There were humans too but they were slaves well some of them were. I could tell that the human free were somewhat evil. I tried to see more but the demon rat toss me into another wagon. "Ow that hurt." "Hmph trust me that the least of your problems." He said then slamming the door close. "Jerk." I shouted. It took a while to get where ever the demon taking me but when we got there the demon rat wasted no time with me. He quick took me into a large castle.

In the castle he took me into a large room with lots of maids most of them human. "Hey Miko I got a new one for you" he put me down and push me toward an old human maid with long white hair wearing a kimono and a white band on her head. She stared at me for a while then she turned me around and back." Let me guess she's a new pet" My eyes widen with surprise "Wow your good" the demon rat said. "For who." She asked. "Take a guess." "hmph poor girl. she looked at me." She clapped her hands and a few of maids came to her all wearing different clothing. She untied me then out nowhere she striped me. "AWWW." I shout I tried to covering myself "what ar… she cut me off by pushing me into a tub. I raised my head out the water try to get some air. The other maids hold me down so I couldn't get out of the tub.

"Still here?" she said to the demon rat. "Oh sorry I just love that part" he said with a chuckle get out of the room. "Tell Jenesi to send some healing herb up her this girl has a wound." "Alright." She pushed my head back under the water waiting a few seconds then pulled it out again. I huffed when pulled out my head. "Stop doing that". "Sorry but you want to get clean don't you". "Yes but you don't have to drown me". "Sorry". She waved her and the other maid let go of me. She grabbing a cloth and started to scrub me. "So what your name?" "Kagome." Lovely name.""Thank you and yours." "Miko."

"Umm can you tell me something". "What is it". "Where am I.""In a castle." "I know that but where is this castle". "In the west Japan." "Oh." "You're a long way from your home." "Ya." "Well there nothing you can do about so you can feel bad for yourself or you can deal with it." She said now washing my hair. "Where you take too" she stop for a second then answered. "No I came here on my own." "Why." "My son Jenesi he's a half demon." "Half?" "Yes he's half human and half demon." "Half demons are not really accepted anywhere excepted here." "Why just here." "One of our lords is a half demon.""Wait one of our lords?" "Yes one of our lords you belong to him." "Wait I'm not…. Yes you are now let get you dressed." I got out the tub as she handed me a towel. At snap of her fingers a couple of maids came and gave me some clothing. "Now is there's anything you need." {growlllll} the was a salient moment. "Well I'm pretty hungry" I said with a lit embarrass. "say now more." "Sango."

In an instant a very beautiful maid came to Miko's side. "Kagome this Sango, Sango Kagome." "Hello Kagome." She bowed. "Umm hi." "Sango is one my most trusted maids, if there's anything you need you can ask her." She turned to Sango. "Now Sango if be so kind to show Kagome around." "Yes ma'am." She quickly turned and headed towards the door I followed. As we got out room she signed. "Finally I can drop the act." she started stretching. "What was that." Oh right umm it not that I don't respect mrs. Miko every one respects her it just if you don't acted maidly she get after you." "Oh is that bad." "It horrible." "Oh really." "Yes now let get you some food." "That sounds wonder." We head to the kitchen.

**Alright that chapter two. Told you guys the chaps would be longer. Now if you guys have any complaints I don't care. Thanks to the people who reviewed and **sorry** I couldn't update sooner. It takes about 4 or 5 days for me to update. Ya I know but I got a life so what can you do. Anyway thanks and if any one have a question ask it. See ya soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aright I do not own inuyasha understand. Well you better.**

**Sorry I got into trouble with my mom and I got some bad grades and she took my computer until I got them up suck I know she was bla bal bal something in Spanish bal I didn't hear her cus when you have a mom like my you learn how to tune out people while is seen you are listening (it pretty handy but don't use it in school you now know why) Anyway I'm giving the castle a western touch. Why? Well cus inu's and sessy's dad is from the west so….. ta daaaaa It fits. Now chapter 3 of My master love.**

**Chapter 3: no longer mine**

As Songo and I finished with lunch and I received the medicine she showed me around. This is the main Entrances and the master stairway. It was a large room with large doors and a huge stairs. Wow. We walked up the stairs and this is the main hallway. it was a long hall with paints on both sides. As we continued I asked songo something. "Songo may I ask you something." Sure. Well how did you get. She blinked a couple of times. Well. She said pulling her long brown hair back. My village was attacked by attack by demon know as Naraku and one of lord Inuyasha's men saved me and my brother. And the rest just fell into place.

You have a brother too. Hmm ya Kohaku he may not be much but he my little brother. She smiled. Any way lets continued. Sure. Thought of my brother filled my mind wondering if he was alright. We came to a door. There just one thing I want to show. She opened door and walk in I followed. My eyes widened it was the most beautiful garden I ever saw it had many different plants and flowers with amazing view of the village. Wow it beautiful. I knew you would like it.

( a shadow figure creeps up behind Songo) it my favorite room in all the castle. (shadow reaching for songo lower half) eeekkkkkk. (slap) . Songo what happened. I turned as fast as I could. I saw Songo blushing and angry at the same time. "Ow" said a tall young man with his black hair in a short ponytail who was quite handsome rubbing his cheek that was red now. "Well that what you get yo-you pervert."

"Oh come I was just trying to get close to my little flower." "Don't give me that crap Miroku." He tried get close with Songo again (SLAP) his cheek now an unknown shad of red. "People don't close like that." He tried it again but this time when Songo tried to slap him he caught her hand. "Well you didn't complain last time the last time I did it." She blushed even more. They close into each other the about to kiss

"Uhhhmm" they stopped and stared at me "umm hi." he said Songo turned even redder than got lose and …..(**what for it** )… (crash) Miruko was on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Songo was standing over him with the broken flower pot. I could tell she was mad and I didn't know to be amazed or scared. "Is he dead."I said nervously "what oh no I just stunned him." She said."Umm sure."

We continued im sorry you had to see said in a sad voice It ok I didn't really saw anything I laughed nervously. She stayed silent. Who was he anyway she stopped and turned to me. He was the man who saved me and my fiancée. She stared to walk again I could believe it she was getting married.

We didn't talk the rest of the way. it just seemed so weird. We came to a stop at door way at the end of the hallway. Well here your stop she said opening the doors. I stepped in inside it was huge room there was a massive bed there was balcony with a view of the yard and the village it was such a beautifully sight. Wow kagome I turned I have to go but we'll talk later. ok. She smiled then closed the doors

I kept looking around. I saw a couple doors on the side of the room. I opened onn of the doors and it was to the bathroom **(restroom if you like)** it was huge it was about half of the room. It amazing there was a hot spring and another tub. The lay out it self was impressive. _How can this be a room for just one person?_

As she closed the bathroom's doors the bedroom's doors opened. I looked towards the door and my eyes widen my eyes came into contact with the golden eyes I saw the same man from the day I was captured

"It you, you're the man I saw in the field. I pointed at him." "So what if I'm." he said coldly I got started mad. "What did you do to my brother and my grandma and my village?" I said fiercely. Damn you ask a lot of questions he said rubbing his head. I got madder. "Well your brother I send him to the mines, if you remembered." I stared at him. "Your grandma well she's probably dead your lying". "no that can't be true." I said. "hmph believe what you want, Sesshomau had the village so it very slim that she still alive." Tears started flowing down my face

"As for your village …. " He paused. "Let just say no one will know it was ever there." He said with a grin. "SHUTUP IT NOT TRUE YOUR LYLING." "hmph just cause you wish it weren't true doesn't make so." "NO IT A LIE THATS THAT"- "couldn't be true." He interrupted me. "Well open your eyes cause it." "IT BECAUSE OF YOU THEN, YOU CAUSE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE." HA HAHAHA I stared in surprise. "For you it was the worst day of your but, to me it was just another day_." "I can't believe it_." "How could you be so cold?" "That life, deal with it." He walked in front of me.

I raised my hand to slap him but he caught. I tried with my other hand but he caught it too. He pin her hand against the wall. "Woo you a feisty one aren't" he said. He started to rub my breast. "Anh." "What are you doing. Your mine I can do what ever I want to you. No stop please. He exposed my breast. No stop it. You say to stop but your body says different. A moan escaped from my mouth as he started to rub me down under.

"Please no more ahhh." "I know you like it you don't have to hide it." "No your wrong I don't ahhh." "Oh really then why are so wet, and your nipples there so hard." He pinched one of her nipples. "Please I've would never." "Stop lying to yourself; I know your enjoying it." "No I'm not." He took off my bottom half of my clothing. "No please you can't." "I told you your mine I can do any thing I want to you." He was telling the truth I knew that my life was no longer mine.

**So there you go that chapter 3. Again sorry about not updating sooner but that life a total bitch. Oh and some of my language later in the story my not be so nice as "down under." :/. So just incase I some how upset some one sorry. (I don't want to be called an asshole) but I will be using dick pussy tits and other words. Anyway review if you want or tell what you think (good or bad). And don't worry this is some what a cliff hanger so I didn't take out anything. See on the flipside. **

Next chapter. Sting of a whip.


	4. Chapter 4

The end

I am sorry to inform that my brother or the anime chosen one has sadly pass away( sorry if this comes out crappy but I kind of hard to write) and he asked me to tell you all that he sorry that he couldn't finish his story and that he hopes that you guys can forgive him.

I know that I'm not my brother but I'm going to try my hand in this writing thing for him you know but this story is his and his alone and I'm going to that way I hope you guys can respect that.

Bye from the anime chosen one and his brother the new anime chosen one.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I want to thank you all for being understanding and that I'm already stared stories, and just to say some of the stories I'm writhing will be retakes of the original. That bring me to the story I am writing it a retake of Rosario vampire and an Infinite Stratos story (not a retake) and I'll post them as soon as I can. Also I am doing something for my brother's birthday again thanks for understanding.

Till next time and (I'm going to start saying a lot no apparent reason) Viva la Sol y la Luna

The new Anime chosen one


End file.
